By Chance
by Evil Illusions
Summary: I love the way you make me depressed, I love the way you make me cry, I love your coldness personality, if you find that you love to mistreat me too, I'll let you love me forever.
1. Prologue

By Chance © Evil Illusions 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon now and never will.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone. This fic was originally published under my other pen name, but I decided to put the revised version under Evil Illusions. I don't mind constructive criticism; so don't be afraid to put in your two cents. Enjoy and please leave a review!  
  
By Chance~ Prologue  
  
He was strong, fearless, a leader among his people.  
  
She was lovely, innocent, a loyal friend.  
  
They belonged to two entirely different worlds. One was a hard, cold world, where many struggled to survive. The other was happy and worry-free. They were never meant to meet. Never meant to fall in love. Yet, they did. Their relationship was destined to end. She tried her best to prevent it from happening. Maybe she tried just a little bit too hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Wednesday April 13, 2004~  
  
Mamoru walked out the iron gates behind which was the place he had lived for three years. It had been so long since Usagi left him. Mamoru turned and strolled slowly down hill, towards the busy street below. His mind was still focused on that event, three years ago, which replayed itself constantly in the darkest hours of the night. Mamoru was oblivious to the group slowly approaching him.  
  
"Mamoru! It's so good to see you!" Rei Hino cried out. Mamoru looked up in surprise to see the raven-haired girl running up the hill towards him. He met Rei when he was only six and been friends ever since. It was amazing that they were always just friends and nothing more.  
  
"Humph, Rei, you're heavy!" Mamoru complained and a small smile stretched slowly across his face, the first one in three years. Rei had jumped up and threw her arms around him. Mamoru gaze rested on the few people that stood smiling in front of him, Makoto, Jed and Motoki.  
  
"Rei, I think that you should let go of me, Jed's getting a bit jealous." Mamoru teased. Rei abruptly released him and flushed a light pink. There was a happy reunion as Mamoru and his friends greeted each other with embraces and thumps on the back. Makoto and Rei stood aside and watched the men. The group headed down the steep hill chatting about what each of them was doing.  
  
"So Motoki finally had the guts to propose to you?" Mamoru asked a slightly embarrassed Makoto.  
  
"Yeah." Makoto whispered. It wasn't very often that Mamoru saw the tall kick- ass girl acting so shy. "We just opened a restaurant down by the 26th avenue."  
  
"How is business?" Mamoru inquired.  
  
"It's good. There are lots of people there."  
  
"What's the name of the restaurant?"  
  
"Hikari." Makoto replied softly.  
  
"Light?" Mamoru repeated, the inspiration for this name clear in his mind.  
  
"For Usagi." Rei answered for Makoto as she walked alongside them. Motoki and Jed were strolling ahead of them.  
  
"Mamoru, I found this when I was cleaning a few weeks ago. I thought," Rei faltered, but quickly started again. "I thought you might like to have this." Rei handed a white envelope to him.  
  
Mamoru's hands shook as he gently opened the envelope and took its content out. It was a small snapshot of Usagi and Rei. He had never bothered to take a picture of Usagi. He berated himself for being so stupid in the past.  
  
"Thanks Rei." It was all Mamoru could afford to say.  
  
Motoki drove the small group over to their restaurant. It was a nice place with big curtained windows that allowed the light to stream into the eatery. Makoto sat Mamoru down at a booth by a window that looked out onto the busy street.  
  
"Jed and Rei had to go take care of some business, they'll be back at three or so." Makoto told him. Just then a large group of people rushed in the restaurant.  
  
"Makoto, go serve those people. I'll be fine." Mamoru assured her. She gave a worried look at him and hurried over to serve her customers.  
  
Mamoru sighed and drew the picture out from his breast pocket. He traced her delicate features with his finger. Then his mind began to wander, wander back to the very beginning, to the time when he first met his light, his angel, his Usagi. He would never forget that time of his life.  
  
He would never forgive himself for the horrible mistake he made, the mistake that changed his life forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Any thoughts? R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

By Chance © Evil Illusions 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon now and never will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By Chance~Chapter One  
  
THREE YEARS AGO  
  
~Thursday October 3, 2000~  
  
The door flew open as Usagi Tsukino burst through the door, gasping violently. Ami Mizuno and Minako Aino looked up at her and shook their heads.  
  
"Usagi, why are you late this time?" Ami demanded strictly. Usagi made an attempt to answer her friend's question but failed since she couldn't even breathe yet.  
  
"Oh give her a break Ami!" Minako told Ami.  
  
"You always stand on her side." Ami sighed and sat back down to study the various scripts people had sent in.  
  
"Sorry Ami, I had to do some chores and my mom won't let me out until I do." Usagi explained quickly.  
  
"Ya right, you were probably drooling over some guy on a movie poster." Minako teased, laughing at her own joke.  
  
"Shut up Mina!" Usagi kicked her lightly.  
  
"Could you two just quiet down?" Ms. Haruna shouted at them.  
  
"Sorry." Minako and Usagi chimed in unison.  
  
Usagi along with Ami and Minako was part of the drama team in school. There was a major drama production coming up in April and they still haven't chosen a script yet. Sure, they had lots of stories and scripts to choose from but they haven't decided which one they should use. The deadline for a script was tomorrow, which was why the whole team had to come back to school at seven pm to pick a script.  
  
Usagi sat beside her friends, randomly picked out a book from the pile in the middle of the table and began to leaf through it. She randomly flipped to a page and began reading.  
  
"Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
  
That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,  
  
With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair.  
  
Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,  
  
Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,  
  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet."  
  
"Oh this is so beautiful." Usagi gasped after she finished reading the page.  
  
"What's so beautiful?" Mina peered at the page from Usagi's shoulder. After a moment she whispered, "It is beautiful."  
  
"What are you guys looking at?" Ami asked curiously from behind the script she was reading.  
  
"I don't know. You look." Usagi replied as she played with one of her long gleaming golden pigtails.  
  
Ami leaned over and looked at the book's cover.  
  
"It's Romeo and Juliet!"  
  
"It is? Let's use it then!" Usagi jumped up and shouted to the team in the classroom.  
  
"Usagi, are you sure that's a good play for us?" Ms. Haruna asked.  
  
"Yes miss, it's a really good play. I think we should use it." Usagi replied.  
  
After taking everyone's opinion, they decided to use Romeo and Juliet for the drama production in April.  
  
~*~  
  
On the Hyacinth highway, a group of motorcycles sped and weaved its way through the heavy traffic. The motorcycles flew down the road in speeds equal to light. Suddenly, the sounds of a police siren could be heard through the noise of the night.  
  
"Shit!" Chiba Mamoru, the rider of the motorcycle at the front cursed.  
  
"Mamoru, the police are chasing us!" One of the guys beside Mamoru cried.  
  
"Shit up, Urben! I'm not blind!" Mamoru yelled frustrated. He revved up the engine and accelerated, increasing the speed even more. His gang naturally followed their leader. He saw the police car disappear from his vision. They were no match for Chibi Mamoru, the leader of the Thorns.  
  
He turned into another road from the highway and continued on until he reached the eastern part of Tokyo. He drove through a maze of streets and alleys until finally they reached their destination.  
  
He pulled the motorcycle to a stop, enjoying the screeches of the tires. Two girls stood at the edge of the road to greet him. One had gleaming black hair that fell down to her waist and the other was a tall brunette with her hair tied back in a long ponytail.  
  
"Hey Mamoru, back so soon?" Makoto Kino asked Mamoru casually.  
  
"Police out tonight." Motoki Furuhata standing beside Mamoru replied for him.  
  
"Did you get it?" Rei Hino inquired.  
  
Mamoru took off his black helmet and run a hand through his ebony strands.  
  
"I did." Mamoru replied gruffly and headed towards the warehouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Any thoughts? R&R! 


End file.
